Ask the Pretty Committee!
by Yellowfur
Summary: It is what you think it is! Just ask the Pretty Committee whatever question crosses your mind! Read the first chapter, and they'll explain everything to you. Rated T for safety, who knows what questions we'll get.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Read what Massie says for directions.**

* * *

"If you're reading what I'm saying right now, you're here for one reason: to get answers from us!" Massie happily declared. 

"Wait, so I'm part of it, too? Right?" Claire looked around with a small smile.

"Does your name start with a 'C' and end in a 'laire'?" Dylan replied.

"This isn't a good idea, ever since we got accepted back to OCD, we have so much homework, we so can't handle this right now…" Kristen bit her pinky nail in a Claire-esque fashion.

"Who watched _American Idol _last night?" Dylan asked while opening up a bag of cheddar-and-sour-cream flavored Baked Lays.

"Oh, I did!" Claire said. "That one guy is cute!"

"Me, too!" Alicia put forth. "Wait, which one are you talking about?"

"Excuse me?" Massie addressed her off-topic friends. "We have an answer column to do. Can we please do the very first question already?" Massie's group nodded in response. "Thank you," Massie clicked a few keys on her computer and opened up an e-mail. "This first one is from Yellowfur. _'Dear Pretty Committee, what are your favorite TV shows? And Massie, how do you come up with your clever comebacks on the pot like that?'_" Massie answered her personal question first. "Easy! I'm just naturally clever that way. And it isn't hard, depending on who I'm talking to."

"I like _American Idol _and anything that spawns from MTV," Dylan replied. "It's just in my nature."

"Same here, and a couple of dinky little ABC family shows." Kristen said. "Oh, and _House, M.D._"

Alicia was next. "_Laguna Beach_, _Las Vegas_, _E! True Hollywood Story_,-"

"Oh, I like 'E!', too," Dylan interrupted.

"-and _The O.C._"

"Ew, you still watch that?" Massie took out her latest Glossip Girl flavor, 'Sugar and Spice'.

"YES, I do."

"Whatever. I like everything Alicia said except for _The O.C._ and I like _American Idol _and _Dancing With the Stars_."

Claire began. "I like _American Idol_, and for cartoons I like _Powerpuff Girls_, _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_, _Courage the Cowardly Dog_, _Kim Possible_,-"

"Claire? Care to step off the Kiddie Train?" Massie interrupted. The others giggled.

"Uh, yeah, that was the last one anyway. And I like lots of Comedy Central and MTV shows."

"You watch a lot of television, don't you?" Alicia asked her, smiling.

"Well, not as much since I became a member of the Pretty Committee, but yeah." Claire blushed even harder than she was before.

"Next question!" Massie stated.

"Can I read this one?" Alicia looked at her hopefully.

"Sure," Massie got up and let Alicia go over to the computer. Alicia happily read out the question. "_Dear Pretty Committee, how do you keep warm in the winter? –Anonymous Fan._ Well Anonymous, we're used to the cold in miniskirts and skinny jeans by now in our lives." Alicia happily answered.

"And if it's really unbearably cold, we'll make sure to dress in only the cutest winterwear, like stylish trenchcoats and cute scarves." Massie had Bean in her lap. "Except for Claire, who we desperately need to take winter coat shopping."

"I know, you've only said that five times already." Claire grumbled. She took a turn to open an e-mail. "_Dear Pretty Committee, what is the average popular bitch like? –Yellowfur's brother._"

"We're popular bitches, just look at us!" Dylan said through a mouthful of low-fat chips.

"Yes, we may be, but we sure aren't _average_." Massie commented, curling her lip back with the word 'average'. "The average popular bitch is a lot more boring, has a mediocre fashion sense, and is bitchier than us, but in a less clever way. Can we move on to a serious question, please?"

Claire obediently opened up another question. "_Dear 'Shitty Committee', why are you such fakes? – Angered Anonymous_." Claire turned around, expecting to see a red-faced Massie. "Uh, Massie? A rebuttal?"

Massie shrugged and stroked Bean's head, who looked extremely bored. "Haters. You know they were going to come eventually. Just let them have fun and maybe even a little fulfillment in their empty lives."

"I bet it's just some D-lister or C-lister who we ousted from the B-list." Kristen stated.

"Point," Alicia mentioned, sticking her finger in the air in her usual manner.

"One more!" Massie called out to Claire.

"_Dear Massie, what Glossip Girl flavor are you wearing right now, and what color is your underwear right now? – Derrington._" Claire read out.

"Underwear?" Kristen crinkled her nose.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Dylan laughed.

"I don't see your boyfriend writing you an e-mail." Massie snapped. Then she smiled. "'Sugar and Spice' and red."

"Red, huh?" Dylan giggled.

Massie ignored Dylan. "That was the last question of the day, people. Alicia, care to give our readers the rules for this lovely little program?"

Alicia put on a big smile. "You can ask us any question that crosses your mind, be it about boys, fashion, celebrities, what's hot, or anything else you can think of! You can ask one of us a question, all of us a question, or a specific few of us a question. Or a combo of the three! Remember, there are only going to be an altogether of six chapters (including this one) for this limited time fic, so get us while you can!" Alicia paused. "We will eventually be having special guests! Kristen, care to give the list?"

"Of course!" Kristen read off a piece of paper. "Chapter three will be Olivia as our special guest (what fun). Chapter four will be Carrie, Livvy, and Alexandra, and Kori and Strawberry." Kristen paused and whispered to Massie, "What's with the guest list?!" Massie shrugged. Kristen shrugged back and continued. "Chapter five will be Layne. Chapter six will be the boys! Now that should prove fun!"

"Yes, it will, and in case you were wondering, no guests for the next one. Chapter two will be all us!" Dylan put forth.

"One more thing before we sign off!" Alicia said. "There are some rules for this. Please, no more than three questions per review (and no PMs to try to sneak in more)! Hey, a girl's got to have her limits. This is the Pretty Committee, saying…" Alicia turned to Massie, letting the alpha finish the line.

Massie smiled. "…We heart you! Don't forget the questions!"

* * *

**What they said. Have fun with it! Also, I will remind you again each chapter of who the next guest will be so you don't have to be looking back to the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique". What's with today, today?**

**Thanks for sending in questions!

* * *

**

"This is Massie Block, and we're here with the first real chapter of 'Ask the Pretty Committee'!" Massie held Bean in her hands, whose black fur stood out against her bright purple cashmere turtleneck. "Let's not waste any time getting to those questions, shall we?"  
"Right!" Kristen jumped into action by tapping a few keys into the computer and clicking the mouse. "Our first questions are from Aquamarine101. Congrats on being the first sender, by the way!" Kristen paused to let the others clap a few times. "Okay: _1. What do the interiors of your house look like (in a fairly detailed response)? 2. What color do you think looks best on each one of you? 3. Kristen and Dylan- How do feel to be the only Pretty Committe memebers without a real steady boyfriend (Massie has Derrington, Alicia has Josh, and Claire has Cam)? There you go! Please update now, and I luv the idea for this story. J'dore this, Aquamarine101_".

"I'd be happy to describe my house. I'm proud of it." Massie flipped her hair and stroked Bean. "Actually, the color scheme and main theme of decoration depend on the season. Its late winter right about now. My parents have gone for mainly a black-and-white theme right now. I don't think it really correlates to the season, but whatevs. Right now we mainly have black leather upholstery as far as most of the couches, sofas, and lounge chairs go. The carpet and wallpaper have always been white. So have the kitchen appliances, fireplace, and… wow, I guess the only big, non-decorative things that aren't white are the couches, sofas, and lounge chairs. But our hardwood floors aren't white."

Alicia was next. "My house isn't that much more special than how it's already been described. The huge oil paintings, the big chapel-like painted ceiling, fancy marble floors, and big Oriental rugs."

Dylan took her turn. "My manor is recently remodeled. It's super modern now. All the latest technology. A lot of glass furniture, like coffee tables, dinner tables, counters and stuff. I don't like it; it makes me feel like if I stumble I'm going to break something. The floors are all black tiles and some art deco type rugs and paintings and stuff. My mom got these weird statues that I don't get… she thinks they're, like, inspirational or something."

"Well, despite what you may think, just because my apartment is ordinary does not make it unsightly." Kristen crossed her arms and glared at Dylan.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for that one comment from that one time?" Dylan rolled her eyes.

Kristen rolled her eyes in response. "My mom makes sure everything's clean (always). Our apartment comes with gray carpet and matching tile-"

Massie contorted her face into a look of disgust.

Kristen ignored her and rolled her eyes yet again. "-and the walls are just plain white. My dad still has a few nice paintings left over from his last job." She picked at the black cardigan over her heather-grey tee. "And we got some nice lamps and end tables from the…" She lowered her voice to a mumble. "…discount stores."

Massie made an even more horrified face but didn't say anything to make Kristen feel bad.

"My house used to be a lot like Massie's, but we remodeled, so it's got new stuff now." Claire put forth. "We have these dark hardwood floors, kind of like Massie's. The paint on the walls is new, it's light blue. And the furniture is all mostly a mahogany-type wood, except for the couches, which have this nice brown leather." She paused. "Uh, other than that my parents are boring decorators."

"Why don't you tell them the piece de resistance?" Massie smiled.

Claire blushed. "They… got a photo editor guy to…" She looked embarrassed. "To give one of my movie posters this really weird discoloration thing and make it ceiling-to-floor size and they put it up in the living room." She sighed. "It's incredibly embarrassing!"

Alicia snickered. "What? I like it when your face is turquoise and humongous."

Massie laughed. "Okay, okay, next question. What colors look best on each of us? Good question. Actually, there a lot of factors involved, like how recently I got a tan, makeup, and lighting."

"Lighting?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Kuh-laire, lighting. Must I spell it?"

"…No."

"Good. I thought not." Massie snapped, taking out her tube of Lemon Head flavored Glossip Girl. "In general, though, I'd say the best colors on me are a tie between forest green and a good, solid violet. But not together."

"For me, I'd have to say…" Alicia tapped her finger on her chin. "I think cream goes well with my hair and skin best together."

"I always thought lavender worked pretty well for me," Dylan said thoughtfully.

"On me, its aqua or coral, but they work best if together." Kristen stated. "Right?"

"Given," Alicia agreed. "Claire?"

Claire was caught off-guard. "Um… I can't really judge… what do you think?"

All four girls turned around to stare at Claire in her white rhinestone-decorated tee and olive Old Navy cargos.

"Definitely not either of the colors you have on now," Dylan commented, which made Claire blush all over again.

"Probably black," Massie said, squinting her eyes, as if trying to see Claire in different colors.

"Given. It'd go well with your eyes." Alicia agreed.

"Hey! Questions just for Dylan and me!" Kristen said happily. "How does it feel lot be without a steady boyfriend?" She sighed. "Well, sometimes it can get pretty lonely, especially if they're going on double dates or something."

"But it feels pretty good when they're going through tear-jerking drama or something." Dylan finished for Kristen.

Kristen opened the next question. "Anonymousgrrl asks: _this question is for claire. do you feel that you are the luckiest girl in the world? the next question is for dylan. why dont you go after plovert?!? and the last 1 is 4 all of you. Why are all of you so mean?_"

Claire furrowed her blond eyebrows. "Uh… I wouldn't say 'luckiest girl in the world', but I am pretty happy with a nice boyfriend, good family, having co-starred in a movie, and of course, a spot in the Pretty Committee!"

"Aww!" Massie smiled.

Dylan widened her green eyes. "I… don't know. Why _don't_ I go after Plovert?" She smiled mischievously.

Massie reapplied her lip gloss. "We're mean because we have to be to keep our top spot."

"The world isn't all sweetness and light," Alicia agreed, crossing her arms. "Kristen, next question?"

"Right! 'Gaara's Girl' writes as follows: _Dear Pretty Commitee, What would you guys do if anime (like, the Japanese stuff) became popular?! That's what my FanFic is about, so you'll have to deal with it eventually...( maniacal laugh ). Any tips on your reactions? Heart ya, Gaara's Girl_"

Massie made a face. "You mean, if it was seriously what was in? Like, 'anime is in, so says _Teen Vogue_ AND _Cosmo_'? I guess we would go out and buy a Sailor Moon DVD, wouldn't we?"

Alicia stared at Massie. "Seriously?"

"If we had to, yes."

"Hey, your penname is 'Gaara's Girl'!" Claire said happily. "You mean like from 'Naruto'? The kid who controls sand?"

"Earth to Haruno Sakura!" Dylan waved a hand in Claire's face. "Leave Konoha and come back to Earth!"

Massie raised a penciled eyebrow at Dylan. "How do you two know about-"

"I have a little sister who watches it." Dylan sounded bored. "My mom wants me to watch animes with her so I make sure they aren't too bloody."

"I just watch them with Todd and sometimes my dad," Claire shrugged.

Kristen changed the subject. "othcrs23 wrote: _what does derrington look like again??(I forgot) Do Kristen and Dylan like anyone? Does Josh like Alicia back?_"

Massie was more than glad to answer. "He has shaggy blond hair that falls into his brown eyes. He's well-toned with a good soccer butt. As far as his face and hair go, think 'yellow Labrador'."

Kristen shrugged. "Do I like anyone… hmm… do you count the guy on the Abercrombie and Fitch ad, Orlando Bloom, and Pete Wentz?"

Dylan smiled. "I am so going after Plovert after this…"

"You do that, Dylan. Kristen?" Massie looked to Kristen.

Kristen read off the e-mail. "From Darknevilkitty: _Kristen besides soccer what other sports do you enjoy and do u play for any other sports teams? and are you any honor classes or the honor roll? Dylan, Why do u think ur so fat?_" Kristen looked proud of herself. "Of course I'm on the honor roll! And most of my classes are honor classes,"

"Except for science and electives because you have to stay and help us do work," Alicia added.

"Yeah, what she said. Other teams? Well, I've never played for any other teams, but I do enjoy playing other sports, like swimming, volleyball, lacrosse, and anything in track."

"Why do I think I'm fat? Because I am," Dylan pointed to her relatively flat stomach.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Everyone else in the room yelled at her (and Bean barked).

"Well, that's enough for today, girls!" Massie sighed like she was tired. "I have to go get a new blowout!"

"I'm going with you to get a facial," Alicia said.

"Can I catch a ride?" Dylan asked. "I seriously need some mani pedi care."

"Me, too?" Kristen asked awkwardly. "I hate to be fourth wheel, but-"

"Yes, of course you can all come!" Massie smiled in a 'duh' kind of way. Then she turned to Claire.

"Uh… I was just going to go watch 'The Oblongs' on my new TiVo…" Claire looked at her feet.

"What?" Dylan asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Um… I like to watch it…" Claire said.

"Whoever the Oblongs are, they can wait!" Massie said. "Come with us!"

"Wait!" Kristen said to the readers (you). "Remember, Olivia will be our special guest next chapter! You can ask her questions too!"

"Will she get to answer questions that are for the whole of the Pretty Committee?" Alicia asked Massie hopefully.

Massie scrunched her face in thought. "Hmmm… meh… sure." She rolled her eyes. "To the mall!" She said.

"Yay!" Dylan and Kristen said.

"Yay…" Claire thought of her neglected TiVo and neglected favorite Adult Swim cartoon family.

"This is Alicia Rivera for the Pretty Committee saying, 'We heart you'!"

* * *

**Yes, feel free to ask Olivia questions as well. If you have any.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique". Boom.**

* * *

"I am happy!" Massie said, her glossed lips smiling. "Do we know why?"

"No, why? "Alicia joined in the smiling.

"We got plenty of questions!" Massie said. She was sitting on her bed in her mostly white room. "We have to get started quickly. Kristen, care to get those e-mails rolling?"

"Naturally!" Kristen opened an e-mail. Aguamarine101 asks: _1. Alicia, this one's for you. Why did you like Olivia so much? 2. Massie, brace yourself, what would you do if everyone at OCD and Briarwood betrayed you and you couldn't win them back? How would you fix it without moving or transefering? 3. Olivia, why aren't you best friends with Alicia anymore?_"

Olivia, who had pulled up a chair next to Alicia, and smiled at her in anticipation in for her response. Alicia straightened her posture and began. "Olivia is pretty, for one, and fun when we re-met at Massie's Halloween party. Also, the Pretty Committee was going through a rough time, and Olivia was there for me."

"Yeah!" Olivia smiled brightly.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped. "What would possibly make everyone hate me? And I couldn't win them back?! Ugh, what a situation…" She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, I would continue living life and looking fabulous… just because they don't like me doesn't mean I shouldn't make them want to be me,"

"I don't know…" Olivia pondered out loud.

Kristen had opened up the next piece of mail. "Anonymousgrrl asked: _between kristen and olivia, who do u think would win in a "jack of all trades" competition consisting of a beauty pagent, cross country race, and wrestling match (i told u it would b different!) this question cant b answered by kristen and olivia (obviously, they'd pick themselves) and so that olivia can have a fair chance, she gets 2 call a friend. answer honestly, girls!_"

All the rest of the group stared at the two blondes. Olivia struck a pose, obviously wanting to be picked winner, and Kristen crossed her arms, obviously not wanting to be picked loser.

Massie bit her lip. "Well, I hate to say this, Kris, but I think Olivia might win the beauty pageant…"

Kristen's mouth dropped. Olivia squealed. Then she paused I nsilence. "Wait… I don't get it… call a friend?" Then she made a face of realization and one that made her look like she thought she was better. "Duh, I don't need to _call_ a friend, Alicia's sitting right here!"

Alicia sighed and the other girls sniggered.

"BUT I think Kristen would definitely win hands down in the other two." Dylan put forth.

"Yeah. Sorry, looks like Kristen would win the whole competition, Olivia. Two out of three!" Massie was proud of Kristen.

Now Olivia pouted, and Kristen flipped her short blonde hair and smiled. She opened the next e-mail, still beaming with pride at winning the 'pageant'. "Okay, LLama77me has a couple of e-mails, so we'll open them both right now and then answer. First one: _my questions are: Do you enjoy being followers who can't think for themselves and need fashion magazines and 'cool' celebrities to think for you? Why do you care about such superficial things in life when you could be helping the world or at least your community? How do you sleep at night?_"

Massie's mouth dropped open in protest. "We are not followers! We know enough that if a magazine says something is in, and it's just plain UGLY, we won't wear it."

"I don't follow magazines," Claire said quietly.

"And I do help my community…" Kristen said awkwardly. "It's part of my scholarship… community service hours…"

"Ew," Olivia said, looking at the floor.

"I sleep at night with silk PJs and the occasional lavender aromatherapy candle," Massie said. She applied a fresh coat of Glossip Girl Java Chip.

"I prefer flannel," Claire said.

"Me, too! High five!" Dylan said to Claire, and they high-fived.

Kristen continued to the next e-mail. "The second says '_Why do you feel the need to stereotype everyone around you just so they can be put in shallow groups that mean nothing and hurt some of their feelings along the way? Why do you care what others think of you (if ur pretty cool etc) when it really doesn't matter? Why do you think the shallow things in life like obsessing over fashion and hair is more important than being smart and nice when it so obiously is not?_'"

"People stereotype us as 'popular bitches' and 'alpha bitches' and that kind of thing!" Alicia pointed out.

Massie smiled coyly. "We are alpha bitches." Alicia laughed and nodded.

Then Massie suddenly looked guilty. "Okay… you got me… we do stereotype and make people feel bad… but hey! We have some stereotypes right here in the room!"

"Obsessive school nerd and athlete!" Kristen smiled and waved her hand in the air.

"Fashion don't," Claire blushed.

"Dumb blonde!" Olivia said.

"Uh… wow, these are hard questions…" Massie thought about her answer for a minute. "Well, we've developed quite an image for ourselves here… it's partially force of habit to get people to think good things about us."

Dylan helped her out. "Plus, it feels good when people say that we're pretty, cool, etc."

Kristen crossed her arms. "Actually, I am smart and fashionable. As fashionable as I can be…"

Claire smiled shyly. "I'm nice… or I try to be!"

Kristen nervously moved on to the next questions. "Darknevilkitty asks: _this is for olivia: why are you such a dumbass seriously, Alicia: why did you even hang out with duh-livia in the first place, To all: what would you do if southpark ever became popular_"

"Hey!" Olivia defended. "My ass is not dumb, it's perky!" The other girls laughed out loud, but Olivia clearly thought they were doing it out of jealousy and stood straight and tall by Massie's white desk.

"I already answered why I became friends with Olivia!" Alicia said. "She was there for me in my time of need. Well, all the way back in the first place you mean, she was really fun and seemed like good friend material."

"_South Park_ is popular," Kristen said.

"Well, she probably means like, the kind of 'popular' as in, we would do it!" Massie pointed out. "We would watch it, of course!"

"I already watch it," Dylan said.

"Me, too!" Claire put forth.

A pause, then Kristen said quietly, "I watch _South Park_."

"Me… too," Alicia looked over at Massie.

"Oh yeah, and me! But I don't always get it!" Olivia said, happy to be part of the group.

Massie rolled her eyes. "All right, all right, I watch it, too! Even if it is a boy's show!" She blurted quickly. "Kristen, next letter!"

"Right! othcrs23 asks: _olivia-do you like any guys? and are you mad that you arent in the pretty committee?? Massie--is derrington a good kisser? if he is why??(I love your ff! I felt so honored to be put in it!!)_'

"Chris Plovert is really fun…" Olivia said thoughtfully. Dylan glared at Massie's bulletin board. "But so is Kemp Hurley… and Andrew Colscott… and Evan Ryans… and Alan Gip… and-"

"OKAY! Enough! We get it- guys are fun!" Massie got exasperated. "Yes, Derrington is a good kisser. A little sloppy, maybe, sometimes… but not spitty or anything."

Dylan made a face.

Massie smiled. "You don't have to be honored! The Pretty Committee is honored to be of help!"

Kristen, figuring it was time to move on, opened the next e-mail with a mouse click. "_1.Who are your favorite designers and why? 2.Kristen who do you like? 3.Olivia, why are you such a wannabe? 4.Do you think Warriors by Erin Hunter is cool?_"

"Wait! We need to point something out!" Massie said. "You exceeded our three question limit. Readers, if any of you sent in reviews for more than three questions for this chapter, we'll answer them because this fic is still kind of new, but we won't be able to starting next chapter." She fiddled with her Glossip Girl. "Okay, I'm done being the evil dictator bee-yotch now. Let's move on."

Alicia was excited to answer first. "Ralph! Ralph Lauren all the way! I've always liked him… I'm just so comfortable with his work."

"I have many faves…" Massie sorted through them in her mind. Miss Sixty, Marc Jacobs, Vera Wang, Louis Vuitton and all the others too… uh… I'll just pick one. Louis Vuitton, just because I like the design. And it's hotter than the sun."

"Anything by Juicy. The stuff is stylish and can be sporty at the same time!" Kristen said.

"Anything from Coach. For the same reason Massie likes Louis." Dylan said.

"Uh… I dunno…" Claire said.

"Say Splendid. I've seen you wear those Splendid sweats from your comps." Massie helped her out.

"'Kay… I like Splendid. The sweatpants are comfy."

"I like Marc Jacobs!" Olivia gave a happy little bounce up and down. "I don't know why…"

Kristen crossed her arms. "I don't like anybody I know personally in that way." She glanced to the side. "Yet."

"I am NOT a wannabe!" Olivia held up her finger in an 'oh-no-you-didn't' kind of way. "My hair is naturally blonde! I'm sick of people calling me Jessica Simpson!"

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Jessica Simpson is specifically who they were-"

"Let's move on!" Massie declared. "'Warriors'…? Sounds familiar."

"I love those!" Kristen clapped her hands. "I read them all the way up to 'The New Prophecy: Dawn'! My favorites are Dustpelt and-" she stopped with her mouth open when she realized the looks she was getting from the other girls. "Uh… yeah, I like it."

"They assigned the first one of our classes." Massie said. "It was either Science or English or Environment… or maybe it wasn't…"

Dylan giggled. "It was either those three classes or it wasn't those three classes… that narrows it down to every class!" She and the others, including Massie, laughed.

Kristen, still giggling, opened another question. "JeNnIfEr88 asks: _1) Why do the people in TPC take outfits from magazines and duplicate them exactly? They never add their own personal style._"

Massie gasped. "We do, too! We add styles like belts and hats and scarves!" She looked at her tube of gloss. "…most of the time…"

"Yeah, like accessories." Alicia quickly jumped to her alpha's defense.

"Next, from Rosepelt: _Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Massie: Why are you so mean to Claire?!?! She IS part of the pretty committee. It would be nice if you started treating her like it! All: What does the secret room look like?!?!?!? I can't wait till August to find out please tell me now!! Alicia, why did you stop hanging out w/ Olivia after you were let back into the PC?_"

"We are nawt!" Massie protested.

"Yeah, I think you're exaggerating!" Alicia said.

Claire crossed her arms. "Are too! You threaten to kick me out _every time_ I do something stupid. Even if it's little!"

Massie giggled nervously. "Uh, heh, Kuh-laire… not ALLLLL the time…"

"Claire, if what you just said was true, you'd be out eighty times over," Dylan commented and opened a bag of Cheddar and Sour Cream Baked Lays. Kristen cackled.

"See?!" Claire spread her arms out in an 'uh-HELLO' kind of way.

"Oh, you're right!" Dylan knitted her eyebrows. "I guess we do it without even realizing it."

"Claire, I'll make you a deal!" Massie said. Claire whipped around, eager to be a 100 Pretty Committee member. "If you find us something that's more fun to make fun of than you, we'll make a tremendous effort to stop treating you like the fifth wheel. Hell, they let people into rehab for anything, right?" She half-smiled.

Claire glanced at the computer hungrily. "Move over, I'm going to Google!" She jumped over and almost shoved Kristen out of Massie's white leather computer chair.

"NO! Let's finish the chapter!" Kristen said.

"Next question!" Alicia said.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be 'secret', now would it?" Massie winked.

"I still hang out with Olivia sometimes…" Alicia said quietly.

"Yeah, but we should start seriously hanging out!" Olivia whined. "That was so much fun! We got Japanese perms and-"

"Massie, can I hang out with her?" Alicia asked.

"So long as she doesn't interfere with your PC time, then yes. AND she is not going to be a GLU. Ever." Massie answered coldly.

"Deal!" Alicia said. She turned to Olivia. "I seriously need a mani pedi."

"Oh great, not again…" Dylan rolled her eyes.

Kristen clicked the mouse. "Whoa! XxsimplylovelyxX ,we love your questions, but we're only going to be able to pick a few, 'kay?"

"Go! Question double-time!" Massie clapped her hands. "Readers: if you want to know what her questions are, check out the reviews page. This chapter is too many pages as it is!"

"Uh… or double-time works…" Kristen said quietly.

"A.) My mom doesn't do anything; she comes from money, though and married into more. My dad does something complicated with finances. And people. I don't know. He manages real estate or something…?" She was speaking quickly. "B.) No, never settled things with Nina. C.) Not going there. D.) Chococat is cute.

"Cool! I'm a favorite!" Alicia said, smiling. "A.) I was thinking 'What a bitch!'. B.) Heating up! C.) NYC shopping trips every week. And I'd let us eat candy."

"Oh!" Claire and Dylan both turned to Alicia with huge smiles.

Massie shot them a glare.

"Uh…" They both mumbled and looked away,

Alicia continued. "D.) Don't be too eager, but don't be too lazy either. Let the boy take the lead but don't let him boss you around. E.) Must we go through this again?"

"Claire!" Massie pointed at Claire.

"Uh, A.) Dark hair, one green and one blue eye, lean body. A few months, I guess. B.) Thanks, and movies and his soccer games, mostly. C.) Stressful, overwhelming, but TOTALLY worth it!" Claire finished with a breath.

"Me now!" Olivia said perkily. "1.) Uh… not really… why would they? 2.) Massie could never do that. I'm pretty and the boys love me! 3.)-"

"'Never'? Knock on wood, Blondie." Massie interrupted.

Olivia ignored her. "Yeah, what was I saying? Oh yeah, 3.) It sucks! I want to be a PC girl! 4.) Yeah, kinda."

"Ack! Sorry, simplylovely, but it would take too much space to answer _all _your questions to all of us." Massie made a sympathetic face. "But we will give you some boy advice. Playing hard to get IS good, but you do want to make sure the boy notices you. They ARE boys, after all. Make yourself noticed. Also, don't be afraid to make the first move but don't come on too eager or risk looking desperate. If a boy turns you down, move on. If he can't recognize your greatness, he isn't worth your time."

Kristen clicked the mouse. "'Madison' asks: _I go to an all girls school and don't really know many guys. How do I meet more guys?_"

Massie smiled, happy to give boy advice. "Simple: outsource! You can find boys all over the place. At the mall, at a plaza, at their school sports' games, etc. Also, it seems you want to get to know them… okay, this is harder. But still doable. Be outgoing. Don't be afraid to introduce yourself. Just don't come on too heavy. Kris? What's next?"

"From 'Jess'. _do you guys like Degrassi? because Degrassi is awsomee.._"

"Huh… I don't watch that," Massie said.

"I like Degrassi!" Dylan raised her hand.

"You like T.V.," Alicia answered, giggling and rolling her eyes.

Kristen moved on. "This one is from loverbabe: _Well I just finished reading Invasion of the Boy Snatchers since I just started reading Clique. At the end I was a bit confused. So this goes to Claire. Why did Cam run off?_"

"Yeah, it's kinda confusing…" Claire said to the wall. "But I'll explain it. Cam saw me kissing Josh. I kissed Josh because I thought Cam was ignoring just because he lost interest in me. I was hurt and turned to Josh, now that I think about it, probably more so just for a first kiss than out of actual romance. Cam thought I was in on the 'Spanish soccer spell' that involved me being ignored for a while until the game. But I didn't know about it. Cam thought _I_ was the one who just lost interest in _him_. So he ran off because he was hurt."

"Okay! Long answer! Kristen! Move on!" Massie snapped her fingers twice.

"Only a few more!" Kristen shouted. "Pumpernickel Muffin asks: _these are to Olivia: 1. Do you have some sort of disease that makes you lose brain cells and is the reason you're such a ditz? 2. How do you end up passing each grade? I mean judging by your airheadedness, one would think you'd be held back several years. This is to everyone (well, minus Olivia): 3. What's so great about being popular and a member of The Pretty Committe? Seriously. I'd like to know why it's so important._"

"What's a ditz? Is it like Ritz? And why does everyone keep calling me that?" Olivia answered with her arms out in 'what-the-hell?' kind of way as everyone except for Alicia cracked up into their palms. "And no, I don't have a brain disease, I have mono. That's why I'm not in school, not a brain cell disease. DUH." She moved on to the second question. "Well… I always do good on tests, but never on homework or classwork…"

"_Cheating_!" Dylan sneezed.

Massie crossed her arms. "The PC is alpha. Alpha is first place. And I can't stand losing. Second place is losing, as far as I'm concerned. Who agrees?"

"I agree!" Alicia quickly answered.

"Me, too!" Dylan quickly murmured.

"Me, too!" Kristen did the same, looking a little unsure.

"Well… I live in Massie's guesthouse… it would be good if we were friends." Claire said.

Kristen sensed the awkwardness and moved on. "_have you ever read the harry potter series, and what would you do for the seventh book and fifth movie if they were in? and for duh-livia, can you even read?_"

"I read that!" Kristen said. "I can't wait for the new movie!"

"I read it, too, but I didn't finish the second half of the last one…" Claire bit her nail.

"I read the first one when it first became hot." Massie opened and closed her Glossip Girl bottle. "But then I lost interest."

"YES, I can read! Why does everyone keep asking me this in school?!" Olivia shouted.

"Because you misspelled 'magazine' in your report on advertising." Dylan rolled her bright green eyes.

'Advertising', by the way, you also misspelled." Kristen added.

"Okay! We're finished for today!" Massie clapped her hands. "That's a wrap!"

"Wait! Who's the special guest next chapter?" Claire asked. "Quickly, I want to go watch the 'Heroes' finale on my TiVo."

"Claire likes Sylar…" Dylan teased, smiling.

"Nooo…" Claire blushed put her hands in her pockets.

"Our next guests will be Kori, Strawberry, Livvy, Carrie, and Alexandra." Alicia answered for Massie.

"Ew," Massie whispered to herself.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. Why are you picking on me?**

* * *

"Hello, readers! I'm Alicia Rivera starting you out today in this chapter because Massie was _totally_ uber-nice-" A pause to smile gratefully at Massie. "-and let me open the chapter today."

"It was no biggie," Massie smiled and applied a fresh coat of today's Glossip Girl, Whipped Cream, and checked her simple white Oxford (left unbuttoned over a lilac silk tank) for wrinkles, so she could look as fresh as possible. "Kristen, you read the questions, so go for it, girl!"

"Wait!" Dylan called out. "Kristen reads the chapter. And Alicia introduces us. So what do Claire and I get to do?"

"Yeah," Claire agreed. "Aren't there any jobs for us?" She tugged on her white Aeropostale jeans.

Massie rolled her eyes. Can't her group stay satisfied with a couple of them being occupied? "Uhhh, sure. Dylan… you can… youuu caaaannn…" She stalled while waiting for something to hit her. "Introduce the guest stars!"

"Oh joyyy!" Dylan said sarcastically. She pointed to the side without looking up from her text message. "Over there is Kori and Strawberry. Near them is Livvy, Carrie, and Alexandra. Please try to contain your excitement." Kristen cackled and Dylan's biting sarcasm.

Strawberry's green eyes glared from under locks of dyed pink hair. "You know, the least you could do is PRETEND to be happy that we're here."

Livvy scraped her lipgloss off of her bottom lip. "Seriously!"

Massie ignored them. "And Claire, uh, why don't you… describe our whereabouts."

Claire smiled brightly. "Definitely! Today we're in using the laptop in the indoor spa at the Block estate." She gestured to Kristen, who waved from where she was sitting on the couch with the laptop in front of her and ready to go.

"Can I like, start now?" Kristen asked out loud. When Massie nodded, Kristen clicked on the first email. "Aquamarine101 gets the first round of questions today. _1. For all: How did you guys become best friends? 2. Massie and Alicia: What would you reccommend wearing to summer camp (if you HAD to go)? 3. Carrie: Why do you talk so fast?_"

Massie took over. "I'll answer the first one. Now listen carefully, readers and especially sender Aqua- can I call you Aqua?- because we aren't going to explain it again. Dylan and I were friends since like preschool age, probably because we were both the cutest. We were best friends throughout preschool and kindergarten, and then we went to the all girls elementary school and met Alicia, then Kristen about a year or two later. And we dominated elementary school within another year. And you know how Claire came along, ahb-viously."

Alicia answered the next to give Massie a break. "If someone had to go to summer camp?! Okay, well, first, don't panic! You can still go to summer camp AND look fabulous. It just takes a little extra work. If the camp isn't forcing a dress code on you, that makes things A LOT easier. Bring mainly tanks and short sleeved tops for your daytime tops (if you're going to be in a hot climate. If you're going somewhere colder, then of course shoot for long-sleeve stuff). Because you'll have less of a chance to wear extra-flattering stuff in camp, try to make a bit more of an effort to get things in flattering colors instead. As for bottoms, again, the weather will affect this. But just go for whatever flatters you. If there are going to be boys around this camp, then this would be a perfect time to exercise 'If you got it, flaunt it' since you're outdoors. There, did that help? Oh, if you need help with bathing suits or anything else specific don't be afraid to ask again." She made a sympathetic face. "And… if they do enforce uniforms… make every effort to accessorize (suitable for outdoors) and look pretty in any other way possible."

Carrie thought for a minute. "Uhhh… I guess I talkreallyfast just becauseitwasahabitImust'vegottenwhenIwasyoungerorsomething. Idon't… reallyknow."

Kristen took this as a cue to move on. "Anonymousgrrl asks: _in the 5th book, why did u think MUCK was gross? (it might sound like an olivia question, but i am totally drawing a blank. and y did Kori, Strawberry, Livvy, Carrie, and Alexandra join it. i would have quit the moment i saw the moose! lol!_"

Massie sighed. "Oh boy, how to answer this… well, if you're asking why it's gross because of the **club itself**, then I guess it's just gross because we're not used to all the kissing. If you're talking about the **name of the club**, it's because it rhymes with the 'F' word."

"Nobody offered me to join!" Strawberry shouted.

"Yeah, me either!" Kori put her hands on her hips, but it didn't help her posture.

Massie shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Kori's mouth dropped. "It was a SECRET club!"

"And it's that way for a reason!" Massie shouted back.

Carrie, Livvy, and Alexandra looked proud to be part of the secret club. Alexandra spoke for them, her braces showing. "Well, we couldn't pass up the chance… to become experienced kissers."

Livvy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Imagine our shock when it turns out Massie _isn't _one,"

Kristen rolled her eyes and moved on. "Pumpernickel Muffin (wow, I'm starting to recognize the people here) wrote: _Carrie: Did you ever get rid of that stache Massie told you about in M.U.C.K.? Massie: If a new girl came and she looked exactly like you, like a clone, and she was a total wannabe of you, and she even had a rhyming name like Cassie or Lassie or w/e, would you change your name and appearance to retain your originality? Bizarre question I know, but answer it please. Alicia: You know how you and Olivia got Japanese perms together? Well, why are you so obsessed with straight hair? I think crimped and curly hair looks awesome too. Why not change up your hairstyle a little?_"

Carrie stomped her foot. "YESIgotridofthe 'stache'! Ohmygod!"

Massie wrinkled her nose and made a sickened face. "Why would **I** change?! I'd let this poor, pathetic wannabe realize two things: 1.) You don't take Massie Block's personally style. You can keep your name I guess, but the wannabe look HAS to go. 2.) It's my way or the highway. Don't like it, then maybe OCD isn't the school for you."

Dylan opened a bag of Kettle Corn flavored Quaker rice snacks. "Whoa, Massie. Don't have a pulmonary. It was hypothetical."

"Hmph!" Massie flipped her brunette bob.

"I do use a crimper or a curling iron every once a while!" Alicia jumped to her own defense. "It's just that my hair is thick, so it's naturally wavy and I get sick of that sometimes."

Kristen shrugged from her seat on the couch. "Makes sense to me. Okay, SasukeRulez11 asks: _ISYOUR FAVORITE COLOR PINK CUZ LIKE MINE IS TOTALLY FREAKIN' PINK!_" Kristen knitted her blonde eyebrows. "Well, alright then. It's not my fave color, but I don't mind pink."

"Same," Massie raised her hand.

"Same," Dylan said.

"Same," Claire piped up.

"I don't know… I do like hot pink a lot," Strawberry commented thoughtfully.

"Wow, I had nooo idea," Massie joked.

"Pinkistotallymyfave!" Carrie said.

"Not me so much, I feel the same way Massie does." Alexandra put forth.

"Yeah, I have a lot of different favorites," Livvy agreed.

Massie read over Kristen's shoulder. "Next question, from another anonymous reviewer. 'Prettynsweet' asks: _what if you guys got turned into chibis would you like it or hate it how would u react answer carefully_"

"Ew, like with big heads and eyes and small bodies and limbs? Anime-style?" Alicia made a face. "I would not like it one bit. I like my proportions the way they are. Well… mostly…" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sorry, Prettynsweet." Massie said. "But I'm pretty sure no one here would want enjoy being changed into a chibi."

"I don't know…" Kori said awkwardly. "If everyone here was a chibi, I don't see how it could be that bad."

"It wouldn't be… I guess…" Strawberry mumbled.

"You're weird," Dylan commented. The color of Strawberry's face mimicked the color of her hair.

"Kristen, next question before there's a catfight." Massie ordered.

"From sweetgirl8353: _Massie, have you ever fench kiss Derrington? If so when and where, and did you like it?_" Kristen cackled. "Yeah, Massie. Have you?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think? Answering your questions about my French kissing?" Massie raised one plucked eyebrow.

"No, come onnn!" Alexandra whined from where she, Carrie, and Livvy were standing. "Just say!"

"Fine," Massie took out her Glossip Girl and applied a coat to look like she didn't care. "Once. Just a little bit. After a game. Under a bleacher. It was fine."

Dylan and Claire gasped. Carrie, Livvy, and Alexandra giggled.

Alicia smiled. "You? Under a bleacher? _Really_?" She started to laugh before Massie shot her a glare and Alicia put her and over her smile.

Massie read over Kristen's shoulder again, anxious to change the topic. "This one is from aznkimchi. _1: for alexdrandra: why do you keep eating your lipgloss? it's disgusting! and why were you invited with livvy and carrie to come to Massie's house?  
2:strawberry and kori: why are you called strawberry and why is kori always hunchback? think posture! 3:Alicia: why did you even hang out with those LBRs Strawberry and Kori? They were nothing like Dylan or Kristen! Dylan has style and Kristen has a good posture! I want to give a shout out to Claire! I loved you in Dial L for Loser! I love all of the TPC's style! - aznkimchi!_"

Alexandra looked at Livvy, then back to the computer. "I don't eat my lipgloss. Livvy does." She turned back to Livvy. "Yeah, why do you eat your lipgloss?"

Livvy shrugged. She would've scraped off another mouthful, but there was nothing to scrape off… she already had. "Nervous habit, I guess."

"And when you ask if they were invited to come to my house, do you mean for this question-and-answer bit?" Massie asked. "Because, if so, my mom said if I'm going to do this, I have to involve LBRs who may need a boost in popularity."

"She did not, I bet!" Strawberry argued.

"Well, she basically did, in the Language of the Mother." Massie answered.

"I'm probably called Strawberry because of my hair." Strawberry said.

"Are you sure it's not the _temper_?" Dylan suggested.

Strawberry rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I dunno… I've always slouched…" Kori was slouching (how fitting). "It's a habit, I guess…"

"Well, I was desperate! And confused!" Alicia defended herself. "It isn't my entire fault I made a couple bad decisions."

"So we're just bad decisions?" Kori glared.

"Guess so," Kristen mumbled, smiling.

Claire smiled brightly. "Thanks for the shout-out! Yeah, I was working pretty hard, I think!"

"See, naysayers? aznkimchi thinks we have style!" Massie commented. "I think that's it for the questions this time."

"Next chapter's guest stars will be Layne, and Heather and Meena as an added bonus! So give them questions, too (if you have any)!" Dylan mentioned.

Massie smiled. "This is the Pretty Committee saying-"

Alicia finished, making a heart pattern with her fingers. "-We heart you! See you next time!"

* * *

**Right, don't forget the little guest stars. And send in your other questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the fifth segment of the Pretty Committee's ah-mazing Q&A!" Massie introduced. She was clad in a Guess blue and white striped halter and black Armani Exchange jeans. Blue and pink glittery bangles sat on her wrists, which sat on her hips. "Today's special quests are Layne and her…" Massie glanced over at Heather and Meena, trying to figure out the right words. Heather had checkered pants and Meena had an orange tank with bright blue pants. "Uh, human, I think, friends. Anyway, let's go to Kristen on the laptop! Kristen, start us off with those questions!" Meanwhile, Layne and her friends did a triple-power eye roll.

"Sounds like a plan, Mass!" Kristen was sitting on the couch in the lounge room of Massie's personal home spa. Massie's purple-covered Dell sat atop her dark wash Diesel jeans. "Our first asker is 'shoppingsweetie'. Her e-mail reads as follows:_theres this guy I really like and I dont know if he likes me back got any advice and also do u have any beauty tips for me… ie: makeup face care clothing(be aware that I am not rich like u so yeah) hair care (any good hair products that u use)_" Kristen smiled. "Massie and Leesh, I'll let you two take the boy question."

After getting a nod from Massie, Alicia started off. "Well, you could just do some good, old-fashioned flirting and see how he responds. Start up some conversation. I know this seems old-fashioned and boring, but it's a start. Another option is to ask around. Your friends, his friends, other close sources… see if he ever talks about you or has confessed to really liking you to, or anything else like that (try being subtle about it, but if you can't, you can't)." Alicia paused. "The only thing to keep in mind is that this is a less reliable way to see if he likes you, so just use it _with_ other methods. And if all else fails, just ask him to hang out with you! If you get a _steely_ response, then hey… his loss, right?"

"You don't have to be rich to look fab!" Kristen said matter-of-factly. "I'm the poorest in my group! And not just that, I'm just relatively _poor_, period! And I'm part of the PRETTY Committee. I'll give you tips!" She smiled and her aqua eyes sparkled. "The mall has good makeup shops, but seriously, who can afford to shop there all the time? The pharmacies are actually very good places to get good makeup! I know shopping for makeup may seem so unexciting, but more often than not there's a pretty good variety."

"The other day I got the COOLEST neon yellow nail polish at CVS!" Layne added, trying to be helpful.

Kristen had moved on. "Recognized reader of 'ATPC', Aqua, asks us: _1. Layne- Why did you let Claire ditch you for the Pretty Committee? 2. Kristen- Do you play just soccer or do you play other sports? 3. TPC- What's the best flirting style?_"

Layne opened the wrapper of a ginger chewy candy (her latest food obsession) and popped it into her mouth before speaking. "I still make sure on a regular basis that Claire doesn't forget about me under the blizzard of Chanel perfume. Claire hasn't COMPLETELY ditched me- yet!"

Claire turned to Layne from where she was sitting next to Kristen on Massie's couch. "I don't forget about you-"

"-You just would rather have spa dates than study dates!"

Claire bit her nail.

"Mellow out, Lyons. I'm just giving you a hard time." Layne smiled and teased Claire.

"Let Kristen answer her question already!" Dylan interrupted.

"Thank you, Dyl. Right! Soccer is my main focus, but I have been known to do the occasional other sport. Lacrosse is fun, and volleyball too. I tried being on OCD's lacrosse team last year, but I just couldn't get into as much as I got into soccer."

"Flirting style?" Massie repeated. "We're big users of the hard-to-get, play-it-cool way. But we're not afraid to be straightforward if a boy is too clueless to pick up on it. Next e-mail."

Kristen had it open with one click of the mouse. "Crystalized Chaos asks us:_ You guys are only TWELVE! Why are you so obsessed with kissing guys, fashion, hair, and makeup? It's stupid. You can worry about all of that usless stuff later._" Kristen bit her lip. "Uh… Massie? An answer?"

Silence filled the room.

Finally, Massie flipped her brunette bob and bangs. "Pfft! That's personal. I don't have to answer. Besides, we're not 'ahb-sessed' with guys." She made air quotes around 'ahb-sessed'.

Layne stifled a laugh. "FYI, Crys Chaos, that's Massie-speak for 'I can't answer, your question was too intelligent'," As Layne, Meena and Heather laughed, Massie shot Claire a look as if it were her fault.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Anyway, the next is an anonymous reviewer, 'Miranda'. _Massie, do you have any tips on what to wear to a sleepover? I am at complete loss! Alicia, do you have any tips on what to wear to a beach party? A pool party? Dylan, what are your tips for dieting? What do you do to diet? Kristen, what would be your tips for excersizing a lot (and liking it)? Also, do you do Yoga? Everyone, what are your great tips for games that I can set up at my pool party this summer? We won't be spending the whole time at the pool, so all the games don't have to be pool themed. Oh, and what do each of you do for fun. Thanks! Miranda_"

Massie didn't waste any time answering. "Okay, Miranda. The tip for picking a good sleepover outfit is to use the opportunity to show off some cute stuff without being slutty (it's pretty much a basic rule for anything). For nightwear, silk or satin is a classic. And nothing can beat good nighties. As for color and specific style, I'll leave that up to your personal taste."

"Beach or pool party tips are me?" Alicia said. "'Kay. It really depends on your body type for what kind of swimwear you should go for. We can't spend too much time on one e-mail. So I'll go fast! Try to keep up!" She rattled them off while tapping her fingers, as if counting off. "Do I have this correctly memorized, yeah, I got it… if you have a fuller bottom than top, go with one piece suits that slim and flatter at the same time, maybe with a skirted bottom or go with boy shorts. If you're bigger on top, like, your breasts, then go with a swim tank, or some kind of swimsuit that has one color on top and another on bottom. For full-figured girls, the one-piece bandeau style is good. For hourglass figures, opt for halter tops or triangle bikinis. If you have a sportier or skinnier figure and want to add curves, try a one-piece halter wrap sort of suit."

"Wait! I thought at one point in this story, we established a three-question limit." Dylan pointed out.

"We did," Massie agreed, raising an eyebrow. "But since this is the second to last chapter, we will let it go. We don't have time to answer ALL your questions, but we'll see what we can do."

Dylan chomped on a bag of white cheddar-flavored popcorn and looked down at her stomach. "No offense, but I'm not one to give you diet tips here anyway."

"The key to liking exercise is to find your niche. Try a lot of different things before deciding on a set routine. And, no, I'm not really a yoga person. Too slow."

"A game?" Massie smiled. "For swimming, races are okay for a quick fix, but you may not want to do them for a really long time. A game of water volleyball with a beach ball or something also will do."

"I like making up jumps," Claire put forth. "Like, jump in the water. Strike poses. Make up names for them. It's fun!"

Kristen opened up the next e-mail. "This is from aznkimchi. _1. Layne: Umm... I wanna ask about your style choices. There weird... why? 2. Claire: Sometimes i have stagefright and but for some reason i really like taking drama at my school. do you have any acting tips to help me? 3: TPC: What colors do you think flatter me most. Im asian. I have black hair that turns brown in the sunlight. Im tan and i have dark brown eyes. I still love your styles TPC!_"

Layne chewed her candy. "I like weird! There's no way I can blend in with the crowd with the stuff I wear, and besides, it's stupid to rely on trends and magazines for all the time for my style." To make a point, she struck a pose with her hands on her hips, puffing out the already poofy sleeves of her black satin jacket.

Claire nodded and gave a wide smile, taking delight in the fact that people were coming to her for advice for acting. "Yeah, drama class is a lot of fun. Okay, tips. Just some general tips. Okay, first, if you want to act well, you need to be able to concentrate. Like, put everything into what you are doing at the moment. Another thing I would recommend you do a lot of is observation of the people around you, believe it or not. You never know how what you see in the real world may help you with a role. One more for now. If you're trying to get an emotion across, make sure your whole body and your voice are in it. For instance, if you're trying to act like a really peppy, happy girl, even if you're smiling wide and your voice is really upbeat, no one is going to believe you if you're slouching or have your arms crossed or angrily on your hips or something. Uh, that's all I can think of. Sorry."

"Even though I'm not Asian, the rest of our traits seem pretty similar, so I'll field this one," dark-haired Alicia said. "For your general darker features, you actually have a fair amount to work with. You can pull off black nicely, but I would personally recommend going with something white to contrast your tan. If you're in a bold mood, try going for a jewel tone like red or violet."

Kristen nodded thanks for the style comment. "We still love our styles, too. Anyway, here's another e-mail from Anonymousgrrl._ lol 2 the last answer, but i never really thought the f word waz gross. anyway, the 1st q is 4 claire. y do u never talk 2 ur old friends anymore? next, layne, r u different cause u like 2 b different and if every1 started wearing wat ur wearing (dont panic Massie, it probably wont) would u wear wat Massie wears just 2 b different? and 4 every1, wat do think about Gwen Stefani's L.A.M.B.? there r some cute things. Byez_"

Claire made a sad puppy dog face. "I do too! I talk to them!" She sounded kind of whiny. "Layne, don't we talk?"

Layne looked up. "Hunh?" Meena and Heather had gotten her to see how many ginger chew candies she could fit stacked up between her front bottom teeth and front top teeth.

"…Never mind… uh… you have a question."

"Oh! I see. So I do. Okay, first, yes, I'm different because I enjoy being different – you know, not being another slave to fashion. As for the second part… that's a really good question. I never thought about it." She looked away in shock and thought. "Wow. That's like the apocalypse if everyone started dressing like me and I had to dress like Massie. Ouch. I guess I would have to."

Massie nodded. "You're right. I like the occasional L.A.M.B. thing. Usually it's not my cup of tea, but it's good for a switch from the norm. Kris, what's next?"

"The next is from Pumpernickel Muffin. _For Layne: Before I ask you anything, I'd like to say, you're my fav character. You rock! So, why did you go out with Eli in like October and stuff? He was a freak. For Alicia: If you could only wear one designer other than Ralph Lauren for your entire life, what would you choose and why? For Meena and Heather: Why are you guys like carbon copies of each other? It's kinda creepy._"

Layne curtsied. "Glad to hear I'm liked! Well, for Eli… I thought he was different than other boys. But after I saw him lusting after Nina, I guess I was wrong. He was just a lust-driven, drooling zombie like most of them."

"Easy there!" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Wait… do you mean one designer plus Ralph? Ralph may be all I need anyway… but to answer your question, I guess it would be Louis. Then my clothes would be RL and my accessories and bags would be LV. And if by your question I have to pick a single designer to wear for the rest of my life that's not Ralph…" She shook her head in horror. "Ehmagawd, I don't even."

Meena and Heather both scowled and put their hands on their hips, then said in unison, "We are _not_ carbon copies of each other!"

Kristen opened the next e-mail before Massie could say something and start trouble. The next is from 'Rose'. _My first question is for the PC, if I were to join OCD what would you think of me? I'm pretty tall for my age (13) I have long dark red hair, hazel eyes and I'm sort of a daredevil (like mouthing back to teachers, doing stupid dares...) I also like the designers Ralph Lauren, BCBG, Dior, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Vera Wang. My second question is for Layne, Heather and Meena, you guys rock! I really wish I was in OCD because you guys are so like me, especially Layne. My third question is for Claire, why do you want to be in the PC so much, I honestly wouldn't I'd make my own group of friends and do my own thing. Also... I love your style and your personality, DON'T CHANGE!_"

Massie tapped her finger to her chin in thought as the others waited for her to answer the first query. "Hm. Well, you wouldn't be a member of the PC because we aren't exactly looking right now. But you don't seem LBR-ish in any way. You have good tastes, interesting looks, and being a daredevil could get you good hall cred. Overall, I'm sure we wouldn't think poorly of you at all, and we would have no reason to treat you like a D-lister."

Layne, Heather and Meena whooped, hollered, and thrust their fists into the air rockstar-style. Layne winked. "This has been most satisfying, Massie. No idea we had so many fans. We should do this again some time." She blew an exaggerated air kiss. "My people would love it!"

(Group eye-roll.)

"Welllll…." Claire started. "I think since Massie and I live together, we may as well be friends, you know?" She fidgeted.

"You're making Kuh-laire uncomfortable. We're moving on!" Massie gave Kristen the nod.

"JeNnIfEr88 asks: _for TPC: what's your favorite type of jewelry, for TPC: what's your favorite color, layne: what's your favorite food right now_"

Massie's smile spread across her face. She straightened up and was clearly happy to get into jewelry discussions. "Well, you know, I do go through phases of certain jewelry. For a while it was brooches, then necklaces and now it's bangles." She held out her right arm, and her mess of blue and pink-purple metal bangles made a chorus of clangs. "Mostly glittery ones or jeweled ones. I'm not too into resin."

Alicia waggled her fingers. "Silver rings from Spain."

Kristen shrugged. "Not too into jewelry. It gets in the way. I'll wear some good earrings, but not dangling ones."

"Same here." Claire said.

"I like all jewelry, it depends on the outfit." Dylan said. "I'll opt for gold over silver."

"Opposite for me," Massie commented. "And for the second question, my fave color is of course, purple. The color of royalty."

"I like black," Alicia said next. "Not because I'm goth or emo or anything. There's just so much you can do with it in outfits. It's sophisticated when used right."

"I like blue," Claire added.

"Everybody likes blue," Massie giggled.

"I like these ginger chews," Layne waved the plastic bag around.

"UH, hello? We're not _done_. I like aqua. It's my eye color." Kristen scolded/said/bragged.

"Ivory's mine. It plays up my features." Dylan said.

Kristen clicked the mouse key with a note of finality as Massie took out a tube of Chanel Blue Satin navy polish and began painting her formerly well-polished but colorless nails. "Massiekur-Holababe is next. _Okay, so this is for everyone: why would being a chibi be so bad? chibis are ah-dorable and can pursuade anyone to do anything they want them to. Second,also for everyone, what kind of puppies would you get if you could get any kind there is? Ooh, and what does The Room look like after it was cleared of Skye's tricks? Bet it rocks! You Know You Love Me, Massiekur-Holababe._"

Massie made a face. "We're already ah-dorable and can persuade anyone to anything we want them to. Excpet for Layne and her friends of course. They may consider chibi-fying themselves."

Meena stuck her tongue out at Massie as she and Heather sat down on one of Massie's Indian blanket covered loveseats.

Layne popped another candy in and walked across the room to play with the collection of scented oils. "Sticks and stones."

Massie ignored this response. "And I already have a puppy. If I had to get another, I'd get another pug, a female for Bean. So he doesn't get lonely when I'm busy."

"Busy with what?" Layne unscrewed a little bottle of scented oil and lifted it to her nose, practically sticking her nose inside.

"Being fabulous,"

The Pretty Committee exchanged a round of high fives, but Layne laughed loudly.

Just as Massie opened her mouth to make a biting comment about the laughter, Claire burst in. "I want a golden retriever. They're supposed to be the friendliest dogs around."

"The hair on the dog would match yours," Layne put in happily. "That would be so cute! And I would want a Shiba Inu. They're Japanese in origin, super cute, and have these little curly tails! I love curly dog tails. I want to stretch them out."

"I'd want a Greyhound," Kristen said. "If I get one from a Greyhound rescue place, it will double as a good deed. But mostly because Greyhounds are supposed to be super athletic. He could go with me when take bike rides to get in shape for soccer season."

"I'd want a Saint Bernard for the exact opposite of Kristen's last reason," Dylan said.

Meena said, "A Chihuahua, and I would take better care of it than those tabloid-crazed tartlets."

Layne nodded eagerly, as if to say "Props!"

Heather was next to speak up. "I don't really want a dog. All I know is that I wouldn't want a Labrador. That's so cliché."

"The room was great, only because of the makeup-filled vanity and spare wardrobe. Definitely nawt because of Skye and her friend's bad cleaning habits."

"Don't forget the popcorn machine!" Dylan added.

"Next!" Massie called out.

"reviewer girl asks: _1) for the PC: what are the most embarrasing things that ever happened to you? and how did u deal with it? 2) for Layne, Meena, Heather: do u mind being claire's friends only when she isn't with the PC? doesn't that make u feel bad that she hangs out with them more? Massie, you are my fave! bye!_"

Massie shrank back. "I'm nawt going to say the most embarrassing things!! That would be horrible!"

"Ditto!" Alicia mimicked Massie's look of horror.

"Ditto!" Kristen joined the crowd.

"Same!" Dylan was the next to jump in, but as you can see, added her own flair of individuality.

"But we always deal with our humiliation issues, not that we get those much, the same: by reminding everyone how alpha we truly are." Alicia added with a flip of her hair. "We don't let that kind of thing keep us down."

"I'd say my most embarrassing moment was having food thrown on me," Claire murmured, looking to the side.

Massie stroked her pinky nail with blue nail polish.

"I don't get embarrassed," Layne shrugged. "And I wish Claire didn't blow us off, but I guess if she's happy I'm happy. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks!" Claire smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for blowing you guys off."

"Stop the fluff! We're moving on." Massie said. "And yes, thank you. Glad to hear not everybody here is a crazy Layne fan."

Kristen read out, "Brunettebabe4831 asks: _This one is to Layne: You sound pretty down-to-earth but you also sound kind of disgusting. Why do you have those weird food cravings and shop at the men's department at Salvation Army? This one is for Massie: Aren't you kind've mad that all of the clique fanfics have you saying your witty one liners but theirs suck? i mean honestly "are you a chef?" "no" "then why are you wasting my thyme?" You are way too cool for that_"

Layne put her hands on her hips. "My weird style of clothing is so I can live outside of the cliques that demand I conform to their snobby ways." Then Layne shrugged, after the intense process of combining a righteous speech and stacking three ginger chews and biting them like a sandwich (multitasking!). "I can't explain the food thing, though. Maybe it's genetic."  
Massie crossed her legs and put her hands on her black denim-wrapped knee. "Well, it does get me a little miffed when people butcher my style. But sometimes mistakes like that are ah-dorable. Sort of like how little kids say 'callipidders' or something instead of 'caterpillars'. And besides, at least they're putting effort into it. The originals are always the best, but I applaud you writers out there for trying."

Kristen said, "missxcrazyy writes: _This is for Layne ;; Why are you so down-to-earth? I mean, gosh, you can be a little.. weird. Heh, maybe a lot weird. This is for Alicia ;; Why are you so self consious about your boobs?! I mean, COME ON. I'd show 'em to the world, AND, for Massie ;; Why are you so mean? C'mon, Nobody can be that mean. Just a small comment for the rest of the girls ;; The PC rocks. I loff you guys."_  
Layne bowed and made the peace sign coming up. "Thank you! A lot weird, fits me to a 'T'. Just screams 'new IM screen name'."

Alicia crossed her arms. "WELL, it's one thing to just SAY you'd like to show 'em off, because temptation for me to use them to my advantage _does_ come around. More often than you'd think. But it starts to get ah-nnoying when you can feel people staring at them, especially if they're jealous. And you never know if guys like you for something other than your boobs. Like I said, ah-nnoying."

"Uh, hello? I'm mean because people more often than not deserve a bit of a verbal slap in the face. I consider it constructive criticism half the time." Massie said, as if her answer were to dignify anything from a mean glare to kicking puppies. "Kristen, we're moving on."

Kristen laughed, her phlegmy cackle filling the otherwise silent, waiting room.

"Uh… Kristen? Do you need a glass of water?"

Kristen shook her head, cleared her throat, then began. "Get a load of this one. 'The Bitchin' Commission' says: _Dear Pretty Committee. I dont know why you think your the shit. The only people i truly love and support are claire and layne. I wish i knew where u lived so i could egg ur house.Your fancy clothes are just a facade of the ugliness inside you.I hope we never chance to meet. Because my clique would chew you up like a starbucks fat-free blue berry muffin and spit you out.We'd toss u out faster than last seasons Sevens. - The Bitchin' Commission."_

Dylan and Alicia cracked up.

Layne made the peace sign for her mention.

Claire said, "Um… thanks?"

Heather and Meena nodded. Meena said, "It's about time somebody started standing up to Massie."

Kristen was grinning. "Massie? A rebuttal?"

"Kristen…" Massie's face became equal parts sternness and sadness. "Please guys, stop laughing. There is nothing to laugh at; this is serious. This girl is so desperate to be us that she's using cliché versions of our shticks and has gone _completely into denial_." As Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan went into hysterics, Massie shot them a faux-dirty look and straightened up. "Bitchin', hon, if there's something you need to talk about, we can do it over my private line."

Kristen wiped her eyes, then straightened up. "SeeminglyAngelic's review reads as follows: _LOL luv the column. k, 4 layne n friends, y do u dress like that? couldn't they make a statement w/ something else? n claire, y does massie still let u hang out w/ them. thought u would've had 2 choose by now. (good fanfic idea) n 2 everyone who h8s the clique, y r u reading this then?"_ Kristen made a 'duh' face. "I know, right? I think they just read it because they're jealous."

Massie gave a quick nod, confirming it.

Layne put her hands on her weirdly dressed hips. "We dress like this, yes, to make a statement, but it's not the _only_ way we do that."

"Yeah, we do protests and stuff," Heather added.

Claire waved her arms. "Please don't bring this up!"

"She kind of has a point," Dylan said. "it's your fault Layne and them are here."

Layne shot Dylan a glare. "Hey, quit putting so much pressure on the girl. You get her ninety percent of the time as it is."

"And they already put pressure on her to equal one hundred and fifty percent!" Meena blurted.

"Next question, pleeeeaaase!" Claire begged Kristen.

"BurntVelvet asks: _1. Massie- If there was a girl that you KNEW was just as pretty as you and just as popular as you and if you fought back you would lose, would you be friends with her and share your alpha spot? Keep in Mind that if you go against her you will lose. 2. Do you think the name Caitlyn is pretty? 3. the pretty committee: I am an "LBR" at my school but the reason is that I DO have fashion sense, I'm super rich, really pretty, and wear designer stuff instead of only American Eagle, Hollister, and Abercrombie. How do I become popular. (Keep in mind that I'm a lot like you- totally alpha, yet not alpha)_"

"I can't really answer," Massie said. "Sorry, but your first question is invalid. I always find a way to get what I want without kissing butt."

Layne coughed "Skye Hamilton!" into her palm.

"What?" Massie's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, allergies," Layne pounded her chest and cleared her throat. Heather and Meena laughed. Claire bit her nails.

"The name Caitlyn is pretty," Massie said. "My name's more unique, but Caitlyn is good."

The rest of the PC nodded in agreement.

Massie answered the last question as well. "Hmmm. A somewhat puzzling situation. I think it may be in part due to that the other kids in your school aren't mature enough yet to realize true alphas when they see them. So give it time. Also, you may not be acting confident enough. Always act like you know what you're doing even if you don't."

Kristen nodded. "Thanks, Mass. The next question is from anonymous reviewer 'DUUUUUDE!'…"

Dylan giggle-snorted.

"_Suppose Pokemon became the new in thing?_"

Massie 'pfft'ed. "It's anime all the same. We can't get into it, it would be on our record forever. I'm just not into anime anyway."

"But look!" Layne dug around her backpack and pulled out a hot pink checkered makeup bag. She dug around for a few seconds and pulled out a slightly wrinkled Pokemon card of the little, cute, yellow Pikachu. "It's kinda cute, Massie, you must admit."

"Pfft," Massie said again and didn't look.

"Awww!" Claire ran over to inspect it.

Massie looked out of the corner of her eye.

"It _is_ cute!" Claire set it down on the spa's polished wood coffee table.

"Well, I think that's it for today," Alicia took over with her reporter-style narration. "Check out the drama for the last chapter when we bring in the special guests: **the Briarwood boys**! Thanks for reading, and remember, we heart you!"

"Hey, where'd my card go?" Layne whipped around.

Massie quickened her already hurried pace as she scurried out of the spa, zipping up her Coach bag, making sure not to bend the card.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Awww, last official chapter! By that I mean, don't expect any new chapters. Maybe - probably not though - if I think of a really good idea for a new guest star. If I do, I'll post a notice as a chapter so you people would know.**

**Enjoy the Briarwood boys. I set things post Breakfast at Tiffany's, so things should be extra interesting. Mostly thanks to your guys' questions. If you wanted drama, you got some. ;D**

**Have fun with it. Thanks for reading. I had fun writing these things. I heart you. :)**

"Hello," Massie said stiffly, with as little emotion as she could manage. "Welcome to the final and extremely awkward part of the Ask the Pretty Committee Series. We're here with the boys." She was wearing a fitted black cashmere cardigan over a black Stella McCartney tee with plain Citizens. An outfit in which she deliberately showed the boys that she was not going out of her way to let them see a single glimpse of any places of worship, nor did she even try hard to think up an outfit that day. In their _faaaceeees_. And she had picked the robotic attitude to match. "Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Griffin Hastings, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley are giving us their time today. Say hi."

"Hi," Claire, Dylan, and Kristen said, mimicking Massie's platonic tone as the five girls sat on a white leather couch in the spa. Lavender incense was burning, obviously trying to untense the environment. Dylan was eating Quaker's rice puffs - barbecue flavor (yayyy meaningless product placement!). Claire's outfit, like Massie's, was not particularly cute. Oh, wait, that's not intentional, that's just Claire.

"Hi!" Alicia said enthusiastically. Her outfit was a black ruffle miniskirt and a red Ralph Lauren blazer. She was not into the emotionless, not-hot, not-attention-getting shtick that day.

Cam waved his forearm. Derrick grinned. Griffin had a dead-behind-the-eyes stare - this spa was so not metal. Josh smiled, mostly at Alicia. Kemp and Chris were too busy playing with a three-nozzle shower device to pay attention.

Massie turned her head slowly to Kristen, who sat staring at her laptop with dead aqua eyes in an ordinary sweatshirt and Levi's cutoffs. "Kristen. Why don't you start."

"Okay, Massie," Kristen opened the first e-mail. "Sent in by gHeTtOmIzZdRaMa. _Hey this one is for Derrington. Why do u like massie so much?? She is such a fake wannabe beeyotch. Cam, you and Claire make such a cute couple, don't lose what you guys have. Alicia- I think if you really like Josh then you should tell him...but what is it that you like about him. Kristen, you are soo cool ...i heart you, and Dylan you are NOT fat. I heart all of you except massie. :)_"

"I only liked her 'cause she was hot! And maybe I liked her spunk, too…" Derrington said.

Alicia swished her long black hair. "Josh likes me for more than my looks."

Cam and Claire shifted in their seats, the first of many uncomfortable moments for them.

A sneer tugged at Massie's face. Maybe she would crack. That might prove entertaining.

"Okay, Massie," Kristen opened the first e-mail. "This is from AnonymousGrrl. _hehe. heyy, derrick, or cam, or any one of you... wanna go out? ; jk_!"

"You don't have to 'jk'," Massie said. "You can have them."

"Sure, I'll go out with you!" Derrick said.

"Me, too!" Kemp said, coming back in. "Your penname is mysterious."

Kristen sneered (the first bit of emotion she showed). "The next is from Aquamarine101._ 1. Derrick and Massie-Will you two ever work out your differences? After all, relationships are about personal sacrifice. 2. Josh and Alicia- You two have seemed like a cute couple throughout the books. Anways, what's the best way to get a guy's attention (in the good way) when other girls (who aren't your friends) like him too? 3. Cam and Claire- Even though you have had some very rock spots, you still seem like a good stable couple. What is the best way to make guy friends when you can sometimes be guy shy...?_"

"No," Massie said. "I'm better off without him."

"Yeah, definitely!" Derrick crossed his arms and looked away, contradicting his statement somewhat.

Alicia gave a cute little smile. "Yeah, we know. How to get his attention?" She ignored the look Massie shot her. "Well, you've probably heard this before, and it's easier said than done, but you should try to casually strike up conversation with him. Then do some flirting. If you initiate it, that'll show him you're confident and sociable. It's hard, but you should do whatever you can to set yourself apart from the other girls - in a good way - in his mind."

"Yeah, they're about as stable as Amy Winehouse," Dylan said.

Massie laughed at first, then Derrington laughed too, so she stopped.

Josh, trying to be mature and keep the peace (_what_ peace?), said, "Here, we're guys, so we'll field this one."

"Yeah!" Derrington continued for him, even though he wasn't asked to. "It's cool if you initiate things and socialize with us and if you like some of the same things we do, or at least bother to show interest in them. Like Kristen. She's actually a cool girl. Or Dylan, kinda sorta. But we don't want you to totally be a guy. So yeah, socialize with us by showing us you're fun and confident. And don't be moody drama queens. Watch Adult Swim sometimes."

"Next," Kristen's tone was still mostly apathetic, but had softened a bit due to her being labeled a cool girl. "From xNikki Jonasx: _How do you make a guy with a girlfriend Who apparently is your best friend like you? I really like this guy and I liked him before they became a couple. Sorry if I sound slutty_._ :)_ "

"You don't sound slutty. I'm sure many girls know the feeling." Massie said. "Unfortunately, being labeled a Boyfriend Stealer would be much worse than not having the guy you want as soon as you want him. So while there are things you can do to drive them apart, it may be better just to be patient and wait until the relationship is over. I'm sure it won't last forever. Of course, dating your friend's ex can also mess up your relationship with your friend, so think long and hard if he's worth it."

"Next, Anastasia Skye asks:_ 1. Derrington, why do you insist on shaking your bare butt after a good save? um, ew. 2. Cam + Claire- Your C-notes are so cute :) How come I haven't seen them for so long? :( 3. Massie- where did you come up with the idea for your put downs? They're super original_."

Derrington made an indignant ugh-noise. "It... it... it's a signature!! Come on!"

Claire picked her cuticles.

Cam looked at his sneakers. "We're kind of going through a rough patch."

Massie ignored their discomfort and answered her own question. "I'm just alpha like that. Kris, I'll read the next couple ones. 'Ashlyn' asks us, _i have sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. i am 5'4-ish and i play select soccer and am smart. lol, i am kind of like Kristen. my favorite designer is juicy couture. and i guess i am wealthy. would u all accept me?_ But then she goes on in another anonymous review to say that she's not actually wealthy. Well, I guess we're not ones to discriminate from that. So yes, we'd accept you. Not necessarily into the Pretty Committee, but we mean we wouldn't skewer you without reason.

"Now, 'Lyndon' asks us _Massie, why do you keep dating Derrick?? I mean, he never listens to you! Dont you want a gentleman, not some guy who likes his butt a little too much? Derrick, if you had to go out with anybody other than Massie at BOCD who would you go out with? Cam, dont you think Claire is a little clingy?? (sorry claire!) _My gawd, I don't know why I kept dating in. Talk about pointless relationship! It's a good thing he broke up with me. I'm glad. Really. I'm glad."

"Good thing somebody asked somebody a question other than Massie, or she would have answered them all herself!" Derrington said. "I would probably go out with Strawberry or Kori next, because they're actually cool to us. I would go for Kristen, but the Pretty Committee is just all drama, I've learned the hard way."

"Speak for yourself!" Kristen snapped. "You guys are the moodiest bunch of boys I've ever met!" She didn't even notice as Dylan leaned over and grabbed the laptop, stuffing one more mouthful of rice puffs in her mouth.

"What did I do?!" Josh asked.

"Uhhhhh, can I pass?" Cam asked, his voice seeming even softer than usual amidst the growing volume of everyone else's voices.

"No, tell them!! Am I clingy?" Claire's cheeks flushed with anger. "Do you think I'm clingy? DO you?"

"**OUR NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS IS FROM 'MAGGIEROSS'!**" Dylan's shouting finally shut everyone else up. They all turned to her as she continued to read, now in a perky-sweet quiet tone, "Derrick, do you ever get mad that Massie never wants to kiss in public. Also, why do you think she dosent want to? Massie, why dont you actually want to kiss Derrick in public?"

"Yeah, why didn't you ever want to kiss me in public?"

"...It's not classy. It's tacky. And slutty of me."

"I think you're nervous."

"I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT UP."

"carefree34 writes..." Dylan kept things flowing. "_q's for the guys: why do u like the girl that you like? (d-m, c-c, j-a, g-k sort of, ck-d) why don't u al luv kris (she's awesome at soccer!) whos ur celeb dream date? this is a cool idea hearts x 10_!"

Kristen smiled in response and crossed her legs and arms, swinging her leg about with newfound energy.

"I do like Kristen!" Kemp said. He smiled at her, but she turned away (a non-verbal version of "No comment!"). Without missing a beat, he said, "I'd date Pamela Anderson. She's at least a nine."

"I'm not too into sports. Or reading. Or girliness." Griffin spoke up for the first time (Kristen huffed in response). "I would date Kat Von D. Those tattoos are so metal."

"I would date Ashlee Simpson," Chris Plovert said. "She's a unique kind of semi-punk hot. Preferably post-nose job, post-black dye, pre-Pete Wentz relationship because I don't really want to kiss someone who's kissed him..."

"I bet Griffin does," Kristen hissed.

Griffin chose to brood instead of respond, like a good little emo wannabe-metalhead.

"I'm fine with my current relationship," Josh said, smiling with pride.

"Uh... uh... I don't know..." The whole thing seemed to have been taking it's toll on poor Cam. "Gwyneth Paltrow?"

Derrington thought about it. "Sailor Moon?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?"

Massie snickered. "Sailor Moon's an anime girl."

"She's still hot!"

Kristen said, "'Maludpm' writes: _4 josh: do u like alicia or Claire?, 4 Derrington: did u feel anything 4 Nina?, 4 Claire and Cam: u guys are the best couple. Can u guys kiss when u read my question, and derrington and massie too!PLS. TPC is the best_!"

"I'm dating Alicia," Josh said.

"And don't you forget it," Alicia added.

Derrington shrugged. "Nina was really hot, but a real weirdo."

"Uh!... Uh!" Cam looked like he might explode into a few thousand leather jacket-clad, sensitive, note-writing pieces.

"No! I won't kiss him! We're not dating anymore!" Claire huffed and crossed her arms. Her face was laughably red.

"You have got to be kidding," Massie just looked mildly ticked.

"I'd kiss you again," Derrington said.

"WHAT?"

"You're still a good kisser, I'm just not that generally into you anymore."

"Oh yeah... well... get into THIS!" She tackle-kissed him.

"What is this rated?" Dylan asked.

"THERE! Happy?!" Massie lifted herself up off of a possibly brain-damaged Derrington and wiped her mouth.

Kristen raised one tweezed eyebrow. "Well, that was interesting, if nothing else. Anyways, LostWithoutHim, formerly Massiekur-Holababe, asks us: _Okay, so, if a guy friend askes you out two or three...maybe four...times via text message, and you ignore him, does that make you a bee-yotch? Cuz I don't wanna be one, but...it was just really awkward, yknow?_"

Alicia said, "I wouldn't quite say you're an outright beeyotch, but for his (and your) sake, you may want to simply be forward, for future reference. It'll make things a little less painful."

"'Lilly' sends in: _1) For Derrington-what do you think of the name Derrington, the PC gave you? 2)Alicia, is Josh a good kisser? 3) Kristen, if you could go out with any of the bairwood boys, wich would it be? Why? ps. Massie, i heart your clever come backs, and Alicia, you are my fave character! Massie and Derrington BEST COUPLE! and clair, you rock. i love candy too_!"

"Josh _is_ a good kisser," Alicia said without missing a beat.

Josh briefly blushed but still smiled.

"Most females call me Derrington now. It's cute." He shrugged. "But, you know, only when girls call me that."

Kristen rubbed her left temple. "Let's just keep things quiet around here and say Liam Barrett. 'Kaitlyn' asks: _Cam- have you ever had a crush on Massie? Even a little? Alicia- Total fan. you are so pretty and nice! what colours look good on pale skin for makeup? (and copper brown hair) Clair- you are so nice! dont let the PC bring you down. i think you are always cool! what is your favourite actress, and why_?"

Cam thought about it. "Maybe a little at first, but then I got more interested in Claire. Sorry, Massie."

"Whateverrr..."

Alicia flashed her never-needed-braces smile. "Thank youuuu. I do my best. Let's see... makeup for fair skin and your hair color... eyes first. I would say not to go too bright. Like, you can still use a variety of colors, just keep them a little more pastel and light. I would recommend trying lilac. Lips next - try a pale, rosy pink. For skin, you may be tempted to go heavy on the bronzer if you're fair, but be careful - people will notice if your face is three shades darker than the rest of you, know what I mean? I just recommend a little blush on the tops of your cheekbones."

"Thank you!" Claire gave a modest, nervous, Claire giggle. "My favorite actress is Ellen Page because I thought her performance in _Juno_ was great. I can't wait to see her in Drew Barrymore's movie."

Massie 'pfft'ed. "That's not exactly a Hollywood starlet secret, Claire. People know that already."

"...I didn't say they didn't know-"

"Whatevs!" Dylan said. "I totally knew. Kristen?"

"'Karlee' asks: _cam, why did you go out with DUH-livia? Josh, do you like Alica for her boobs? why do guys like those so much anyways_?"

Cam shifted in his seat. "Well, I know Olivia seems kinda, uh, ditzy, but she was nice to me and was there for me when I was still kind of upset over. You know."

"And she's hot," Derrington said.

The constant shifting of Cam on the spa's white leather couch was getting quite noisy.

"I DON'T just like Alicia for her boobs! If I did, I would have responded to her flirting with me a lot earlier." He rolled his eyes, then narrowed them. "And guys like boobs because, uh... well, we like them because-"

"Um, instinct?" Cam tried.

Silence, until Massie repeated with more than a hint of disbelief, "Did you just say _instinct_?"

"Uhhhhhhhh. Yeah. Instinct. You know, how babies are breast-fed? It's like that."

"Yeah. That's _biology_ right there." Chris added.

Kristen said, "No. No, I don't think that's right."

"It IS biology! It must be! What else would it be? Chemistry?"

"No, Cam's theory. I don't think it's right at all."

"That's brutal," Griffin said to Kristen.

"Well, boobs are a good cushion if you fall!!" Derrington blurted.

Silence fell again.

Massie shook her head. "You know what? How about we just move things along."

Kristen clicked on the next e-mail. "I won't fight you on that. 'fire angel' asks:_ PC-what do you look for in a guy? boys- what do you look for in a girl? Josh- how did you really get kicked put of your old school? clair, totaly your #1 fan_!"

Massie spoke for all of them. "We like HARTs that aren't intimidated by us."

"Better if you're somewhat sporty," Kristen added. "For me."

"I can take it or leave it," Dylan said to Kristen. "I like boys that don't harass me via text message if I freak them out a bit!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Chris said, looking to the side.

Dylan pointed straight at him. "You're still on my list."

"What does it take to get off the list?" Kemp asked.

She looked up in thought. "I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. It won't be easy. And if I were you, I'd worry more about being on my mother's list."

Their mouths dropped.

"...No," Kemp seemed like someone had just taken out Pamela Anderson's implants.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's right!" Dylan sang.

"ANYWAY, we look for girls that are mature, drama-free, cute, and like to hang out with our friends!" If Derrick is not the center of attention for more than five minutes, he will have a stroke. True fact.

"The fire alarm thing was no joke," Josh said. "The temptation is amazing. They're so... red and visible." His friends guffawed. Griffin commented on how metal it was.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "'Kelly' writes: _1) Kristen, Im not too rich. what are some good ways to still look pretty without designer stuff? 2) Massie, have you and Derrington ever frenched? 3) Dylan, Kristen, are you still kinda mad at Derrington for using you? Derrington, why did you do that to them_?" Kristen put the laptop aside for a minute so she could give her question her full attention. "Well, it's easy to look good if you find your own style. Once you've got a look that's all your own, it doesn't matter if it's designer or not. Just that look good."

"That was inspiring. Makes me almost wish that I was poor so I could be that much more alpha. Except for the fact that I really don't wish I was poor." Massie said. "And please, that's personal. I wish people could get their kicks out of something other than finding out about me and Derrick kissing."

"But that's exactly the sort of thing you'd get your kicks out of," Chris said.

"And you guys did kiss... more than kiss..." Kemp said.

"I don't really care about the Derrington thing anymore," Dylan said. "Considering that I really don't care about him as a person. At all."

"I don't know why people are asking these questions in which they expect the boys to have morals or to care about ethics and other people's feelings," Kristen said, picking the laptop up.

"Well, I wanted to see Massie!! I don't know why I did it! Why are these questions so hard?!" Derrick looked distressed. He crossed his arms and slumped back in his seat. "I think Dylan and Kristen's comments actually got to me!" he whispered to Josh. Maybe Kristen was wrong and he did have a soul.

Kristen was beginning to look sick of the whole gig. "'Hailley' asks: _boys: would you ever date a really hot B-C lister?Massie: if Cam asked you out, what would you say? leave Derrington? do you still even sorta like him? Derrington: how do you put up with that girl you like to call your girlfriend? you are way too good for her_!"

"Sure we would! Hotness is hotness!!" False alarm; Lisi Harrison created Derrington without a soul in mind. Betcha he has no reflection.

"_I do not even still sorta like him!!_" These questions were beginning to get to Massie. "And as of now, I would not go out with Cam. Not to offend him, but him and Claire just have too much going on between them, even after they broke up. I wouldn't get involved. And I wouldn't do that to Claire."

"Thanks," Claire said, her face void of emotion. At this point, who knows what might happen to Claire. Let's hope she doesn't snap.

"See, Hailley has it right," Derrington said. "She gets it. Why doesn't anyone else?"

"Excuse me?" Massie Block Program, Action: Calm and Collected, Cancelled.

"Hey, we're almost done, let's not get into a fight!" Claire was back to reality. "Come on, guys!" She had to pick up the laptop and hold it awkwardly standing up in the middle of the group between the couches and armchairs. "'Rosie' asks: _Alicia, why did you act like a total you know what in revenge of the wannabese? yiou were so mean, spilling all those secerets! Good for Massie for putting up! Derrington, would you break up with Massie if she was a bad kisser? she would of totally given you the boot if you were. Cam, you are so sweet! if you had to go out with a PC girl, other than cliar, who would it be? not to upset you Clair! You and Cam are PERFECT!_" After reading those last lines on which her voice was cracking, Claire dropped the laptop, which Dylan had to clumsily dive across the coffee table to catch. Claire looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Awww, oh nooo," Josh said. "Now look what happened."

"I'm sorry!" Alicia said, ignoring the Claire-based chaos. "I was just really tired of being second billing. I wanted to be first."

"Being catty was the only way she knew how," Massie smirked.

Alicia smirked right back. "I learned from the best."

"Yeah, probably," Derrington said.

Massie snorted. "You would not. She's right; if anyone would have the right, it's me."

And then there was Cam. Poor guy. "Maybe now's not the best time to answer that..."

Dylan read out loud, "From 'Gabby': _ok, Massie, i really dont understand how in bratfest Alicia finally found someone she REALLY likes. then you kick her out of the PC because she wants to be with him. Then, you find 'Dempsey' and call it off. poor Alicia! so nawt fair. why did you do that? Derrington, how do you fel about Massie and Dempsey_?"

"We had a deal! It was a group thing! She should have discussed it with me!" Massie shouted, then she rolled her amber eyes and huffed. "But I GUESS I'll admit that if I could go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't have given her such a tough time for finally getting Josh, ALRIGHT?"

Derrington simply said, "Dempsey's a little girlie man. He can have her."

Dylan gave Kristen the laptop, so it could be back in it's rightful place for the last question. "Okay, everybody. Last question ever for Ask the Pretty Committee. Make it count."

All the members of the Pretty Committee, even pitiful damp Claire, checked the mirrors and made sure to sit upright when they found the perfect seats. Massie said, "Look alive, people!"

Kristen raised one eyebrow. "It's... it's a doozy. _DmslilAngel103 asks: okay so this is for everyone, what are all of your opinions on sex?_"

"Uhhh," Massie murmured. Other than that, it was just silence.

The boys scratched their heads. The girls did that annoying thing that we always hear about where they pick nonexistent lint and hairs off their clothes. Claire bit her fingernail.

Kemp broke the silence. "I can't wait until I lose my virginity."

"Uh, I guess, me neither?" Derrington tried.

"I... really don't think about sex much," Josh said. But the blush he was trying to tug his cap over betrayed him.

That prompted Massie to come back to life and give an alpha answer. "Yeah, that's right! I mean, we're not sluts, do we're not having sex. Yet. Right?"

"Right!" The PC echoed.

"Not having so sex is so not metal," Griffin muttered.

Kristen shouted, "WHY DID I EVER BECOME ATTRACTED TO YOU?"

"Well, that's it for the Pretty Committee question-and-answer sessions. We hope you enjoyed them, we know we did. I'm Massie Block..."

"Kristen Gregory," She smiled and crossed her legs.

"Dylan Marvil," she burped.

"Claire Lyons!" she quickly added.

"DERRICK HARRINGTON!"

"And Alicia Rivera saying, we heart you."

* * *


End file.
